When the Storm Left
by kiryuusatsuki
Summary: The Storm left and she chased it...
1. Chapter 1

**When the Storm Left**

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR...

**A/N:** This was supposed to be a one-shot, but it became this long so...yeah...hope you enjoy reading! This is my first fic so reviews and constructive critisms are very much appreciated. Please guide me! (.) *bows*

_Italicized lines are thoughts._

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

~Middle School: Third Year~

"I hate you!" she screamed.

"Well you're very much welcome, stupid woman!" he replied with equal volume.

They were at it again. His boss sighed, his close friend(?) laughed.

Ever since the day they started talking to each other well that is, the first time they met, they had been throwing insults and arguing with each other. This is the protocol for Gokudera Hayato and Miura Haru: **verbally attack each other upon sight**...

* * *

~High School: Third Year~

"_I like you, Haru-chan." _

_A confession._

"_Hahi? W-what did you say, Yamamoto-kun?" _

_Surprise and confusion._

_He left as silently as possible. He didn't stay around to hear the rest. He _couldn't_ stay around._

It was nearly graduation and soon they would be going to Italy; _they,_ meaning the seven guardians and Reborn.

He decided to go to the rooftop that day to relax and enjoy Namimori's air while he can. The town had been his home for almost five years now; it has been his home more than Italy had. That and he knew that she will be there around this time...like she would always be. He wanted to properly say goodbye to her. The thought of leaving made him sentimental, so he told himself. He smirked when he remembered the nickname he always called her: stupid woman. A misnomer; she was not stupid.

Not stupid to continue chasing his boss when he and Sasagawa came to admit their feelings for each other.

Not stupid to show that she still loved him despite giving in to allow her bestfriend's happiness.

Not stupid to cry in front of anyone.

She was not stupid. Of course he wouldn't admit that to her face but he knows it, Miura Haru is an intelligent, brave and strong woman. He didn't know when he had come to observe her so much. Perhaps it was his concern for his Boss' happiness and peace of mind that made him observant of the said girl. At first he watched her simply because he didn't want her annoying his beloved Boss but soon it became something more. He would catch himself smiling knowingly when the seemingly naive girl's eyes would flash with intuition when she was not being told the whole story and he would scowl when she would smile but her eyes would show otherwise. He would anticipate every reaction that she would show, analyzing it like some kind of math problem that he was eager to know the answer to, the reason for every smile, every frown, every sigh, everything. He doesn't know it but the impossible had happened. _He_ was falling for _her_...

He was pulled out of his reverie when he heard another voice that was not hers when he was about to open the door that led to the rooftop. He knew that voice..._all too well_...

"Baseball idiot...what's he doing there?" he muttered to himself. He opened the door a little to peek and as expected the she and the baseball idiot was there. He wanted to go ahead and make his presence known but something about Yamamoto's expression stopped him from doing so.

_What the heck is with those two?_

"I like you, Haru-chan," A confession.

"Hahi? W-what did you say, Yamamoto-kun?"

_..._

It took him a while to register what he had just heard but when he did, he left as silently as possible.

_So, he likes her huh. Should've seen that coming, the way he looks at her...wait! Wait! What the hell am I thinking about! It's not like it's my damn business anyway! Buzz off, man! Okay, maybe I'll just go and find Juudaime._

As he made his way around the school, he couldn't help but think of what he had just heard. It bothered him but he didn't know why. He tried not to dwell on it but the feeling would not go away, it's as if his stomach was filled with lead and his chest hurts...not with the kind of pain that you get from running around too. This was different...much more different...and painful...

_It's all her fault! Wait, how can be it her fault? It's not as if I love her or anything..._

He stopped in his tracks and it finally hit him.

He was stupid.

Stupid not to notice that he actually cared when she was late for gatherings.

Stupid not to realize why he was angry as hell the day he accidentally saw her crying the day his Boss confessed to her bestfriend.

Stupid not to realize why he feels so much better when she smiles.

Stupid not to realize that he has _loved_ her all this time.

Gokudera Hayato is a stupid man.

He stood there for a long time remembering the instances that he was with her asking himself when he had started feeling this way. But then again he realized something.

"-dera-kun! Gokudera-kun!"

Juudaime.

He spun around giving his most convincing I'm-fine smile.

"Juudaime! I was just looking for you!"

"Huh, is that so? Anyway, why are standing in the middle of the hallway? It's dangerous you know, if Hibari-san sees you...er...are you alright? You seem distracted."

_Leave it to Juudaime and his Hyper Intuition. _"Oh, I'm fine Juudaime! Sorry for making you worry!" He bowed.

"Ehhh? No it's ok-"

"Juudaime! I'm sorry but I have a request." He bowed again, a dogeza this time.

"Please let me go to Italy tomorrow!"

"Ehhh? Why so soon? It's just a few days before graduation, why don't you wait 'til then?"

"Because...I..." _I can't stay here anymore. I can't see her with him _"...Ineed to prepare for your arrival there! That's right!"

"Well, I don't know...I'll need to ask Reborn...what about the others? Don't you want to say goodbye properly to them first?"

"Please, Juudaime!"

He was taken aback by his Storm Guardian's voice. He sensed many things in that one sentence, intensity, anguish...and was that weakness? It was as if he _needed_ to leave instead of _wanted_.

"I'm not sure but if you really insist..." the puzzled brunet replied.

"Yes, thank you, Juudaime," the Storm turned to leave but a hand caught his shoulder. "Gokudera-kun, if there's anything bothering you, you know you can talk to me about it..." Tsunayoshi said and smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Juudaime...oh, I have another thing to ask of you...please do not tell anyone. " he said and turned around to leave but not before Sawada Tsunayoshi caught a glimpse of the saddest smile he had seen on his Storm Guardian's face.

_It's too late now._

"A boss should know what his subordinates are thinking. You're still an idiot, dame-Tsuna,"

A voice from nowhere. A kick to the head. A shriek. And an arcobaleno walking away from his half-dead student.

"You need to tell people how you feel or else you'll regret it..." the baby tutor said to no one in particular before disappearing into a hidden door in a wall.

* * *

**A/N**: DONE! Was it crappy? Was it bad? Please tell me what it is...

BTW, dogeza is a type of bow in which the head touches the floor...Google it if you want to know more :)


	2. Chapter 2

**When the Storm Left**

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR...

**A/N:** Enjoy my dear readers...

_Italicized lines are thoughts._

Chapter 2

~Two years later~

"Those invitations need to be sent today. What? No stupid cow! Yes, yes the mailing addresses are already written on it! You just need to take it to the post office! YES, THE POST OFFICE! WHERE ELSE WOULD YOU GO TO SEND DAMN LETTERS? Now work on it and don't screw up!" He pressed the End Call button on his phone. He plopped down on his soft leather office chair and squeezed his eyes shut; a headache was crawling its way to his skull. Darn, it's three days before the Vongola Decimo's official introduction to allied famiglias and preparations sure are hard. Scratch that. Hard was an understatement, it was driving him to his wit's end! But he can't screw this up; it's his beloved Juudaime's "big day" afterall!

Just then someone knocked on his door.

"_Who is it?" _**A/N: This was said in Italian.**

A twenty-year-old Tsunayoshi appeared on the doorway. Gokudera Hayato immediately stood up and walked towards the brunet.

"Juudaime! Is there anything you need? You needn't have come here, you should have just called for me. You're very busy remember! Geez!"

Over the past two years, Gokudera Hayato changed into an I'll-follow-Juudaime-and-worship-him-forever right-hand man into I-need-to-make-sure-Juudaime-does-his-work-but-I-still adore-him one. Well, if you're confused by the description, just imagine Giotto and G's relationship...

"Ehh? Can't I just take a tiny little break? Any more of that speech practice and I'm going to lose it," the Decimo smiled sheepishly. "Anyway, I need to talk to you," and with that Tsunayoshi's expression suddenly became weary.

"What is it?" the silveret asked.

"She's arriving tomorrow. Bianchi-san should have arrived in Namimori to fetch her and Kyoko-chan right now," Tsunayoshi replied.

"Yes, I know," he said nonchalantly.

"So?"

"'So' what?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. What do you want me to do Juudaime?" he replied indifferently.

"I don't know. What do _you_ want to do?" the brunet said with slight frustration. "It's been two years Gokudera-kun! You didn't say goodbye to her, you didn't even contact her! If I had known that was the reason you didn't stay for graduation then I shouldn't have let you go here first. It's not only you who got hurt, you know!" the brunet let out with a sigh.

"What do you mean? It's not like me doing something will change anything..." the right hand replied, a hint of pain lacing his voice.

"It's not too late, you know. And it's true you're not the only one who got hurt by that incident! Reborn kicked me in the head _before_ you left. That was after you asked me to go here ahead of us and he gave me a beating _after_ you called and told me you've arrived! I thought I wouldn't live to attend graduation!" the soon-to-be Boss of the strongest mafia family in the world complained indignantly.

"What? I didn't know that. Sorry for the trouble, Juudaime! But how do you know it's not too late? You know she's already wit-"

"So you actually dared escaping practice Dame Tsuna," a voice from behind Tsunayoshi interrupted. If you were in the room at that moment, you would've heard the glint in the Sun arcobaleno's eyes, if that was possible.

Needless to say, Tsunayoshi froze and it seemed that all the blood drained from his face upon hearing his tutor's voice. The next thing the Vongola heir saw was the bottom of a small Italian black leather shoe and then it was all black for him...

Gokudera sweatdropped and can only watch as his beloved Juudaime was dragged away like a sack of potatoes outside his office. He half-smiled and sighed.

_Some things never change. But some things do..._He thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N**: Yay, I managed to update! Sorry this was much shorter than the first...my muse was in hurry so to speak...

I read the reviews and I just want to thank you people for giving time to read this story more so to give your insights...  
thank you! I was really overjoyed! I hope I won't disappoint you!

Again, I would to hear your feedback on this chap...thankies!

BTW, Chap 3 might not come for a while, our college bloc was required to take summer classes so I am very busy but I'll find time to write it inch by inch...  
I really need to focus on Chemistry...maybe Hayato can teach me :).


	3. Chapter 3

**When the Storm Left**

Disclaimer: They call it fanfiction for a reason. ;0

Please continue supporting KHR! Enjoy!

Pairing: 5986

* * *

**Chapter 3**

~Namimori Airport, Japan~

"Thank you for picking us up and accompanying us Bianchi-san," the pretty caramel-haired woman who was Sasagawa Kyoko said.

"Ah, no need to thank me _cara mia_. I'm glad I came. I haven't seen you two for so long and I must say you two became prettier. Haru-chan, I think your short hair suits you very well."

The short-haired brunette in question blushed slightly at the compliment and smiled brightly. "Thank you Bianchi-san. You're gorgeous as usual too!" This was certainly the case as passerbys were turning their heads to look at the Italian beauty oblivious of the fact that they were admiring a lethal assassin.

The Poison Scorpion smiled. "Now then, let's go. The others will be thrilled to see you both."

The two Japanese ladies nodded cheerfully and followed her. Soon they were off on the plane to Italy.

* * *

~Vongola Mansion, Italy~

Gokudera Hayato had been in a foul mood since this morning though everything seemed to be going smoothly. Things were still busy but preparations are in-progress and going off without a hitch. Something was just bugging him and this made him scowl deeper than usual. The Vongola staff were constantly saying sorry when he passed by them at the hallway even though he hasn't said anything nor did they do anything to apologize for.

"If you keep that up, you might just give someone a heart attack you know." Someone from behind said.

The Smoking Bomb tilted his head to the side to look at the Rain Guardian who was wearing his trademark smile us usual.

"What the hell are you saying baseball idiot?"

The addressed baseball idiot pointed a finger to his mouth and tried to imitate his co-guardian's expression and failing poorly at that. He could never emit the same hostility that was now radiating from the Storm Guardian's green eyes on a normal situation.

Gokudera Hayato raised an eyebrow, scowled deeper (if that was even possible). He turned away to leave.

"Che, whatever."

"Still running away." It wasn't a question. The raven-haired swordsman stated it as if it was the most glaringly obvious fact in the world. His playful tone from earlier all but gone from his voice. After that incident during their final year in high school, the silveret had been keeping interaction with the Rain Guardian to a minimum. It was a wonder how he managed to pull that off for two years with them living in the same mansion and all.

The Storm Guardian stopped in his tracks. He turned around and glared daggers at the other male.

"What?" the venom in that single word was evidently present. The Rain just looked calmly at him; his usually cheerful face unreadable.

"You heard me. I'm not dumb, Gokudera" At this the Smoking Bomb snorted nevertheless the Rain continued what he was saying.

"You've been avoiding me. And you've been ignoring her." He didn't have to think hard to know who "her" was. He decided not to say anything.

"She was hurt when you left without saying anything."

He was taken aback not sure if he was hearing things correctly.

"Why would she? Hurt? For what? For not being able to show me that a stupid woman like her is capable of getting a boyfriend?"

He didn't see it coming. One moment he was standing there venting out at the Rain Guardian and then before he could react, the latter man's fist has connected with his face sending him stumbling about.

"What the hell was that for?" he shouted.

"I never knew you were this stupid. What nonsense are you spouting?" The Rain Guardian asked. He looked at the Storm whose face was etched with confusion and irritation. He sighed and with an exasperated smile said, "Haru-chan and I...we never got together."

* * *

The exasperation that the Rain Guardian felt was completely washed away with amusement as Yamamoto Takeshi was tempted to laugh upon seeing the dumbfounded expression on the Smoking Bomb's face. Seriously, did the man live under a rock these last two years? The man in question was supposedly a genius and is usually well-informed.

_Not all the time, huh._ The Japanese swordsman thought to himself.

"Well, now that's all cleared up, I'm off," he said. His usually cheery self back as he turned to leave but before he rounded the corner, he looked back at his fellow Guardian who was still staring blankly ahead and said with an amused smile, "and Gokudera, next time pay more attention to what's important. Ja!"

Gokudera Hayato was stunned, snippets of the conversation earlier running though his head.

"_She was hurt..."_

"_...never got together"_

He thought and thought. What the baseball idiot said, did it imply what he thought in did? He was still not sure. A storm was brewing inside him but by all means, it made him feel alive. He straightened himself and walked briskly in the opposite direction with which he came.

He passed by Lambo as he made his way outside the mansion and to the garage.

"Where are you going, Bakadera?" the young Lightning asked. Much to his surprise Gokudera Hayato did not explode as he usually would when he called him by that disrespectful nickname. Instead he just walked by.

"Airport," was his short reply.

* * *

**A/N**: What's happening next? I myself don't know either...xD but the two will definitely meet in the next chapter...

Reviews are very much welcome and appreciated. It makes me really happy. Thanks people!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: They call it fanfiction for a reason. ;0

Please continue supporting KHR! Enjoy!

Pairing: 5986

**A/N**: Sorry for the super delayed update. I was busy coz of school. And I had to admit, I was in a slump. But I'm back in the game! :D

* * *

He walked pass the stupid cow, got on his car and drove away.

It was entirely based on impulse. For the first time in many years, the genius Gokudera Hayato didn't have a plan.

_What now?_ He thought as he stood near the arrival gate of Flight B8659. There were more than a dozen flights arriving from Japan this morning. It was a good thing the Juudaime told him what flight they will be on yesterday. Bless the man.

Just as he was thinking of what to do when they meet, the situation had already presented itself before him...

"Hahi! _Sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you sir!_" Someone squeaked in accented Italian. He recognized the voice even before he turned towards its source. He sighed...

_Still an airhead to be bumping into people, huh... _

Whatever. Screw planning. _How bad could it get?_ He just let it go and walked towards brunette who seemed to be looking back at the arrival gate. The first thing he noticed was her hair. The usual high ponytail was gone and was replaced by a chin length bob that framed her pretty face perfectly. It made her look more feminine and the Storm Guardian was momentarily distracted from his goal of approaching her.

He was thinking of calling out to her when...

"Sorry we made you wait Haru."

"Ah, no problem Bianchi-san!"

The Storm was again distracted, but for a wholly different reason...

_Shit! Aneki._

Mentioned sister didn't fail to notice her younger brother even if he was still a good distance away from them. She turned to face him. Yes she turned to face him, no glasses, no goggles...

Surprise crossed her eyes that were so strikingly similar to his, then it was replaced with a knowing look and a smirk to go with it.

Surprise also crossed the said brother's face but his second reaction wasn't as pleasant for him as his sister's was as the supposedly feared Vongola Storm saw the Poison Scorpion's face...**A/N:** I guess I don't have to elaborate on this...you know the drill folks ;)

"Hahi! Gokudera-kun!" was the last thing he heard before passing out. Damn, did he miss that annoying interjection.

He woke up to find himself staring into chocolate doe eyes which were evidently showing worry. This made him more disoriented than he originally was. He just stared at her dumbfounded with his mouth slightly open. They were sitting on the waiting benches. Well, she was sitting, he was lying down with his head on her lap.

"Stupid woman..."

"Well, it's nice to see you again too Gokudera-kun!" Note the sarcasm.

He sat up, snapped back to reality.

"Where is this? Where's aneki and Sasagawa?" He looked around seeing no sign of his sister nor the other Japanese.

"They went ahead of us," she replied all the while muttering.

He caught things such as "should've taken him along", "stupid octopus head", "didn't even say a proper greeting".

He stood up and walked towards where his car was parked. She was still muttering. He smirked.

"Oi! Are coming or do you want to spend the afternoon making people think you're some kind of muttering nutcase?"

She glared at him. Two years. They haven't seen each other for two years for goodness sake! And this was what she was getting from him?

"Shut up you octopus head! If it wasn't for you dropping dead like a squashed fly earlier then I would've been with Tsuna-san and the others right now!"

Two can play this game.

His eyebrow twitched, the "joy" of seeing her again all but gone.

"I suppose you want to walk to the mansion then? Well, that's just fine with me. Enjoy your _stroll_."

She gaped at him.

"Wha-? Wait!" She caught up with him and entered the car.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay...the awkward car ride comes next...what will the talk about, hmmm? :))

Thank you for the support. Your reviews give me motivation. And thank you to my sister who kept urging me to continue this fic. :)


End file.
